


ticking time bomb

by harscrow



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass to Mouth, Impending Marriage, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Spit As Lube, mention of past prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Da quando Edoardo gli ha detto che si sposa, Lauro si sente come se qualcuno avesse piazzato una bomba al centro del suo petto. Non può fermarne il ticchettio incessante, lo tiene sveglio la notte. Tic tac tic tac. Il timer batte parallelo al suo cuore, quasi a prendersene gioco. Indovina indovinello, cosa ti ucciderà per primo: un detonatore di cui non sai quali fili tagliare per salvarti o quello stupido pezzo di carne che non smette un attimo di far male?
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	ticking time bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Al momento ce l'ho un pochetto con Sbosdò e questo si potrebbe notare durante la lettura. Gli voglio ancora bene, solo che vorrei anche tirargli un coppino in testa.

Da quando Edoardo gli ha detto che si sposa, Lauro si sente come se qualcuno avesse piazzato una bomba al centro del suo petto. Non può fermarne il ticchettio incessante, lo tiene sveglio la notte. _Tic tac tic tac_. Il timer batte parallelo al suo cuore, quasi a prendersene gioco. Indovina indovinello, cosa ti ucciderà per primo: un detonatore di cui non sai quali fili tagliare per salvarti o quello stupido pezzo di carne che non smette un attimo di far male?

Nel momento in cui succede, ha bisogno di urlare fino a squarciarsi i polmoni, ma non lo fa. Ha bisogno di dirgli quanto gli manchino i loro segreti sotto la cintura. Dirgli che non deve sposarsi per forza, che significa, perché. Invece, riesce solo a fingere di non tremare dallo shock, e fargli gli auguri. “So’ contento per te.” mente, ed è la sua voce spezzata a impedirgli di spingersi più in là e rendere ‘sta cazzo di bugia più articolata. Nemmeno se ne rende conto ma finisce pure per accettare l’invito di Edoardo ad assistere a uno spettacolo di burlesque. “M’hanno regalato due biglietti, frate’. Facciamoci ‘sto addio al celibato chic.” aveva proposto lui al telefono, e Lauro non aveva trovato un motivo per dirgli di no.

Non avrebbe mai creduto, dieci anni prima, che a infilargli in gola questa manciata di chiodi da ingoiare sarebbe stato proprio Edoardo. Magra consolazione il fatto che avesse almeno avuto la decenza di non chiedergli di fare da testimone. Lauro l’avrebbe menato. Stargli seduto accanto, nell’oscurità del locale, gli permette di guardarlo senza farsi vedere. Non scopano da mesi, e Lauro per tutto quel tempo si è chiesto dove cazzo avesse sbagliato; se si fosse preso troppo di lui, se Valentina si fosse stancata di condividere il suo uomo… o se Edoardo, semplicemente, non lo desiderasse più. Quante sigarette inutili aveva fumato sulla scia di quelle domande. Quante punizioni si era inflitto, caricandosi di colpe che non aveva. Adesso il motivo di tutte le occasioni sprecate, di tutti i saluti frettolosi e gli impegni dell’ultimo minuto e le chiamate perse è chiaro. Edoardo voleva ricucire uno strappo, fare il bravo. Mettere la testa a posto. Arrivare al matrimonio con la coscienza pulita, ‘na sposina illibata. ‘Quanto cazzo ti stai prendendo in giro, amore mi’?’ si chiede Lauro, la pelle in fiamme dalla voglia che ha di spingersi addosso a lui, schiacciarlo contro il divanetto. Ma sono in pubblico. Lo sfiora con il ginocchio ed è come prendere la scossa. Gli viene duro pensando a quando allargando le cosce si strofinava contro la sua lingua ed Edoardo glielo lasciava fare. Si era sempre lasciato fare qualsiasi cosa.

A muoversi è soltanto il suo petto, che si solleva sopra respiri ampi, dolorosi. Una parte di lui in questo momento non sopporta Edo perché è ipocrita ed egoista e bugiardo. L’altra vorrebbe prendergli la mano, cadere ai suoi piedi e supplicarlo di non farlo. Non ne ha alcun diritto, perché lui non può dargli niente di quello che invece può Valentina, ma Lauro è così stanco di sentirsi in difetto, di sentirsi niente più che uno sporco vizio da riservare alla camera da letto. Lo era stato per tutti quelli che da pischello si era scopato in cambio di un portafoglio pieno, non vuole esserlo per la persona che più di chiunque altro lo tiene in vita, l’unica persona capace di far penetrare ogni colore dell’arcobaleno sotto la matassa grigia del suo malessere.

Edo però sta ammirando i movimenti sinuosi delle ballerine e non si accorge che Lauro lo fissa, che ha gli occhi lucidi. Lui, che non piange mai, che non ci riesce nemmeno quando le lacrime lo aiuterebbero a svuotarsi. Per quello forse ne dovrebbe versare fiumi lunghi quanto il giro del mondo, e il terrore di non sapersi più fermare una volta cominciato lo ha sempre mantenuto asciutto. ‘Mi si scioglie il mascara’ si ricorda, che scusa stupida, e si obbliga a non sbattere le palpebre.

_ Tic tac tic tac. _

‘Guardami. Guardami, Edoa’. Guardami.’

Ma non succede.

Lauro vorrebbe pregarlo di non chiudergli questa porta in faccia, proprio a lui che l’ha aspettato per anni mentre cercava il coraggio di fare quel primo passo. Proprio a lui che dopo il loro primo bacio è rinato, risorto, rifatto da capo un po’ più pulito. ‘Non la sposare. Non scegliere lei. Non farmi questo. Ti amo.’ “Ti amo da quando ho imparato come si fa.” gli sfugge, ed Edo non lo sente perché c’è la musica a coprire quella confessione. Un jazz raffinato, suonato da una band sotto il palco. Lauro non la registra neppure, la sua stessa voce è la sola a rimbombargli dentro e attorno come in una stanza deserta, bianchissima, tutta l’opposto di questa. Una volta fuori dalla sua bocca, si accorge che quell’amore non riesce più a tenerlo rinchiuso. Spilla libero, sangue di una ferita troppo a lungo soffocata da mani che, allo stremo, hanno finalmente mollato la presa.

“Eh?”

Lauro sorride quando Edoardo si gira a guardarlo. Ubriaco senza aver bevuto un goccio. “Anzi, ho imparato con te.”

“A La’, che stai dicendo, non sento un cazzo se me parli sottovoce.”

Edoardo, confuso, ha la faccia tutta arricciata ed è bello anche così. Lauro sa meglio di chiunque altro che si è padroni del proprio destino, che fare niente dà niente, e rimanere fermi è uno stillicidio. Quello è un crimine di cui non s’è macchiato mai, non può cominciare proprio stasera che in gioco c’è una posta tanto alta. “Ti amo.” ripete allora, pazzo incosciente, e scandisce bene le parole. Ha il cuore che gli batte forte. Forte forte forte. Poco più indietro del palato e sotto la pelle, ovunque. Freme nell’attesa, più corta di quel che immagina.

“Pure io ti amo, frate’.” Edoardo non ci pensa due volte, ma forse avrebbe dovuto.

“No…” Le dita di Lauro, veloci perché ansiose di farsi capire, scivolano sotto il tavolino a cercare quelle di Edo. Nocche strette fra quelle dell’altro, Lauro si sporge finché col respiro non gli accarezza l’orecchio e il suo calore lo inebria, gli scioglie la lingua. “ _Ti amo_.” gli sospira dritto nell’anima, nudo da vestito, e non può essere frainteso.

Nell’attimo che Edoardo impiega per alzarsi di scatto, i riflessi retaggio di un passato da boxeur suggeriscono a Lauro che sta per arrivargli un pugno, quello che nonostante tutto negli anni il suo migliore amico non era riuscito a rifilargli mai. Si ripara d’istinto, mentre qualche altro spettatore intorno a loro sussulta sgomento. Ma il colpo non atterra, e a dire il vero non parte nemmeno. Lauro riabbassa la guardia ed Edoardo non c’è. Gli gira la testa quando lo vede scappare, ed è soltanto la disperazione a ridargli equilibrio e guidare Lauro fra i tavoli e fuori dalla sala, dove allunga le gambe e lo afferra per il polso. “Aspetta Edoa’, per favore.”

Lo tira e lui quasi gli finisce addosso e stavolta sì, Edoardo lo colpisce. Si divincola dalla sua presa e lo spinge, lo sbatte contro il muro, la porta, e dentro il bagno. A ogni botta sul petto Lauro pensa ‘ti prego fai piano, c’ho una bomba qua dentro e mo saltiamo in aria tutt’e due’.

“Te sei fori, Lauro. Completamente.”

Non urla, Edoardo. Poco più che sussurra, e Lauro si deve avvicinare per sentirlo. Il ronzio di una fine nelle orecchie, le dita che tremano e si appigliano alla camicia dell’altro. “Che te pensavi? Che fosse davvero solo qualche scopata?” gli domanda, e stringe le pieghe della stoffa come a scuoterlo, come a dirgli ‘ma non ti accorgevi di come cazzo ti guardavo quando mi venivi in faccia’, e le mani di Edoardo sono subito sulle sue per levarsele di dosso.

“E te ‘nvece che cazzo pensavi, La’? Che fosse n’altra cosa?” Assottiglia lo sguardo finché non taglia, eppure non ce la fa a cacciarlo di nuovo, a spintonare Lauro lontano da sé. Proprio lì lo vuole ed è il suo corpo a tradirlo, a privare di significato le sue parole. Pende dal bacio che Lauro non gli dà, con la bocca socchiusa e le gambe che impercettibilmente si allargano, gli fanno spazio.

“Lasciale a me le bugie. Tu non sei capace.” ribatte Lauro, col respiro di Edoardo sulle labbra. Si tengono l’un l’altro, dove e come possono, dita ostinate impigliate fra inutili strati di vestiario. Sembrano due tangueros tesi nello sforzo di valutare le reciproche forze, ma è un’illusione: le conoscono già, non è il loro primo ballo.

“Che vuoi, Lauro. Cosa cazzo vuoi.” Edoardo suona esausto, un minuto di più in sospeso potrebbe ucciderlo.

“La stessa cosa che vuoi tu.” risponde lui, così piano, così sicuro. “Perché siamo soli stasera? Perché non ce sei venuto co’ lei qua?” Delicata, la punta della sua lingua accarezza le labbra screpolate dell’altro. ‘Apriti, amore. Apriti per me. Apri la bocca e le gambe e il cuore, e poi il cuore e le gambe e la bocca.’

“L’ultima-” A Edoardo quella richiesta muore dentro un gemito, come se avesse percepito anche ciò che Lauro ha preferito tacere. “L’ultima volta.” prega, e Lauro sposta la mano sulla sua gola.

Stringe, gli occhi velati dall’urgenza di stargli dentro, il cazzo di Edo che gli preme sulla coscia. “Non ce credi manco te.”

A questo, Edoardo non risponde. Alla cieca stende il braccio, e tutto ciò che Lauro fa in tempo a sentire è lo schianto di una porta che si apre, il bacio incazzato che prende il posto di quel pugno mai dato, mani impazienti che gli slacciano la cintura e i pantaloni.

“L'ultima volta che scopiamo,” (Sa di bugia se pensata, ma detta fa lo stesso baccano blasfemo di una croce tirata giù in Chiesa, e per questo Lauro sogghigna al suono di quelle parole.) “ed è in un cazzo di cesso. La classe, Edoa'.”

“Vaffanculo, Lauro. Statte zitto, non te vojo senti’.

In fretta, Edoardo gli volta le spalle per sbattergli addosso la curva soda del culo. A piene mani Lauro gli graffia i fianchi, si spalma contro il suo calore e lo stuzzica, si allinea con lui ancora avvolto dai boxer.

“Cos’è che non voi senti’? Che ti amo?” Coi denti gli cattura il lobo, a scivolargli sulla lingua il freddo dell’orecchino. “Ti amo.” gli ripete, dolce soffocante, crudele generoso. Glielo vuole ficcare in quella testa di cazzo che si ritrova finché non c’è spazio per altro. “Ti amo, cojone. Lo sapevi già.”

Lauro lo sente quasi crollare sotto un brivido intenso, completamente abbandonato a lui. 

“Pe’ questo te stai a sposa’?” insiste, per poco non strappa la maglietta quando gli morde la spalla. “Perché non sai come altro dirmi basta? Perché mi ami pure tu?” Senza aspettare scende in ginocchio a riprendersi il suo posto, quello che Edoardo potrà cedere anche ad altri ma non sarà mai come con lui. Gli allarga le natiche – non perde tempo, ce l’hanno già contato e _tic tac tic tac_ fa la bomba – e ci affonda la faccia, soffocando respiri contro carne calda. Quel magnete carico che li attira ogni volta l’uno dentro il desiderio dell’altro gli suggerisce che a Edoardo tutto questo è mancato quanto a lui. Mugola e si strofina contro la sua lingua per lasciarsi divorare, bagnare di più, e Lauro lo accontenta, gli va incontro. Vorrebbe stare sopra un letto e lenzuola di seta e scoparlo per ore, sfinirlo, farlo sentire amato fino alla più remota delle sinapsi. Se potesse farlo, magari Edoardo sarebbe in grado di scegliere, e sceglierebbe lui. Lauro non gliel’ha mai chiesto, non è mai stata la sua priorità, ma assieme al countdown si è acceso in lui un istinto primordiale. Ruggisce, sfodera gli artigli.

“Fammi male. Lauro…” Perso nel bisogno, Edoardo lo invoca penitente quando lui si stacca e torna su ad accarezzargli il collo, a mordicchiare morbido la linea netta della sua mandibola. “Fammi male.”

“Quello te lo stai facendo da solo.” sussurra Lauro. Si sputa nel palmo, e la sua stessa resistenza vacilla nel toccarsi. “Oggi no, io non te faccio male. Da me ce devi torna’ solo pe’ ricordatte che vor di’ stare bene. Stare bene veramente.” Non è facile ma fa piano, entra con Edoardo che strettissimo gli si offre in punta di piedi. Singhiozza, il suo angelo blu. Nient’altro.

“Vero che torni, amore mio? Pe’ rifa’ tutto daccapo?” Lauro lo bacia, lo ribacia, lo bacia ancora. Nuca, guancia e gola, mentre Edo si appoggia al muro con un solo braccio e getta l’altro all’indietro. Si aggrappa a Lauro, bollente, per aiutarlo a spingersi più a fondo, e lui lo scopa lento per ferire entrambi. Col senso di colpa che si dilata oltre i pochi minuti loro concessi, non si aspetta che Edoardo gli dica nulla. Il silenzio, rotto solo dagli ansimi, squarcia una voragine dentro cui Lauro si sente sprofondare. Con la vertigine della caduta libera ad annebbiargli i sensi, sogna di essere abbastanza cattivo da trascinare giù con sé anche Edoardo. Se questa è davvero la loro ultima volta, a occhi chiusi ne assorbe ogni attimo, anche il più insignificante dettaglio, da ripetere fino a quando il tocco di chiunque altro non gli risulterà insopportabile. _Tic tac tic tac_. Non ha idea di come andare avanti, dopo un amore così. L’unico che non si può sostituire, o curare. Ci prova da che ne ha memoria. _Tic tac tic tac._

Ha smesso di sperarci, _tic tac tic tac_ , ha il volto rigato perché non vuole finire, _tic tac tic tac_ , non vuole allontanarsi. _Tic. Tac_. Non vuole lasciarlo. _Tic._ Non vuole… _Tac._ ...morire.

E invece, a sorpresa, il disinnesco. Edoardo trema e piange – lo fanno insieme – e il suo pomo d’Adamo danza sotto la mano di Lauro. “Ti amo anch’io.”

Sempre. Edoardo da lui tornerà sempre, non c’è alternativa. Glielo promette nel bacio che gli preme contro la bocca, dove le lacrime di Lauro si confondono con le sue.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando avevo iniziato a programmare quest'angst me l'ero immaginato... well, molto più angst di così.  
> Poi il mio animo romantico (romantico? Frankie, li ha fatti sc0pare nei ces-) ha preso il sopravvento e mi ha urlato "lieto fine o morte". Ho scelto il lieto fine.
> 
> Spero che, nonostante ciò, per qualcuno questa fic possa risultare comunque catartica in qualche misura.  
> Bacini a chi mi legge sempre, vi voglio bene ❤️


End file.
